My forgotten hero
by giakang98
Summary: Amu is about to have a date with Tadase when she gets trapped in the elevator during a fire. Then, a beautiful boy with midnight blue hair comes rescues her but in the end, Amu loses her memory because she severely damaged her brain during the accident. Will she remember her life savior or will she live without knowing the person that may end up being the love of her life?
1. Save me!

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic just to tell you so please be nice hehe. I'm not an experienced writer but I love to free write in my own time. I may not be the best writer but I hope you like this story! **

**And thank you xcipiox for inspiring me to write stories on fanfiction!**

* * *

"Somebody please save me!"

I was trapped. Burning red, hot fire surrounding me.

I was stuck in an elevator that was about to fall 1000 feet below all the ashes and remains of the building. I was crying anxiously, waiting for someone to open the door of the elevator but I knew there was no one out there. Will this be the end of me?

* * *

**A few hours before**

I woke up that one morning feeling absolutely great. Right then, I got a call from my boyfriend, Tadase, and he asked me on date! He told me that he had something really important to tell me. What could it be? Oh no!

_Is he going to break up with me? No, then why would he ask me to wear something nice? A proposal? Impossible. Although I wish it was. Oh! Please don't say he's going to break up with me1_

I called my friend, Rima, and talked to her about what Tadase wants to talk about. Rima has been my friend since elementary school. I remember that day when she came to our school as a transfer student. She was small and so cute! All the boys couldn't take their eyes off her.

"Oh, Rima. What do I do? I don't know what to do or even what to wear tomorrow? Should I be nervous?"

"Relax Amu, don't get so worked up about it. You always act like this when he's asking you on a date. I'm pretty sure this is just another one of his romantic dinner dates."

" But what do I wear?"

"Oh Amu. You always ask the same question for every date. Fine. Wait there. I'll be there in five."

When Rima came over to my house, she looked through my closet trying to choose the perfect dinner date outfit for me. After trying on at least a bajillion clothes, she found me the perfect dress. A mini, magenta, one shoulder dress with ruffles on the top. She matched the dress with silver heels and a black designer bag I got from Italy.

"Thank you so much Rima! This is perfect1 Your always there to help me."

I arrived at the building Tadase wanted to meet me at and the restaurant was on the 7th floor. I took the elevator and checked the mirror to make sure nothing was sticking out in my hair. I had to admit, I looked absolutely stunning.

Then, it happened. The lights flickered uncontrollably in the elevator. I tried to get off but the doors wouldn't budge. I frantically tried to call for help but no one answered.

_Wait. Is it just me or is it really hot in here. Oh no! Fire!_

"Please somebody help!"

I felt hopeless, nervous, and utterly scared. What about Tadase? Did you make it out ok?

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

Oh no! The fire is burning up the elevator wires. This thing is going to fall soon.

_Oh please. Someone get me out of here._

Then, as if someone has heard my cries and pleas, I heard the elevator door trying to creak open.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Please come save me!"

That's when the door flew wide open and the most beautiful person I have ever seen came into view. He had midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wasn't wearing fireproof clothing, which told me that he wasn't a fire fighter.

"Grab my hand!" he reached out his hand toward me and I took it.

**creak!**

_Oh no! The elevator! It's falling!_

"Hurry!"

**Creak!**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter of my very first fanfic! **

**REVIEW. LIKE. FOLLOW. AND ENJOY.**

**giakang98 :)**


	2. The Forgotten Hero

**Hey guys! Thank you all to who followed, favorited, and reviewed on my very first fanfic!**

**I would like to especially thank...**

**PantherLily1**

**psychomelon**

**XxAyanexX**

**Nanomi12**

**xCipiox**

**for writing reviews for me! :D I love you guys! 3**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

*creak*

I grabbed the person's hand, hoping that I would be saved in time. Then, as soon as the wires snapped, the unknown person quickly dragged me out of the elevator and saved me.

At that moment, the building was already on fire for at least 10 minutes, so a piece of the building caught on fire fell and hit my head with a *thud*!

"Nooo!"

* * *

**~A few hours later**~

*beep beep beep beep*

I blinked my eyes. Once. Twice. Then, I noticed I was lying on something soft and warm. Next to me were my friends, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Utau, and even Tadase.

"Where am I?"

"Amu, your in the hospital. How are you feeling?" Utau asked with eyes that told me she was scared.

"Huh? the hospital? Why am I here?"

"You don't remember? Do you remember anything?"

Everyone was staring at me like I rose back from the dead.

"I'll go get the doctor and tell him Amu's awake." Nagihiko went out of the room to find the doctor.

* * *

After a while, I took a little nap, trying to rest my eyes and my sore body. The doctor came in with my mom and she hugged me and cried like she thought I would never see her again.

"Oh amu! I am so glad your ok."

"Yea. Thanks Mom, but why am I here?"

"Mrs. Hinamori, a word please." The doctor asked for my mom outside of the room. I wonder why?

* * *

**Normal POV**

**~Outside of Amu's hopsital room~**

"Mrs. Hinamori, I have some news for you. Because Amu got severely hit in the head during her accident, it seems as if she forgot the most shocking thing that happened to her. She doesn't remember anything that happened on the day of the fire and what happened during the fire." The doctor informed Amu's mother.

"So, she can't remember anything at all from that day? Not even the person that saved her?"

"Yes, I am afraid so."

"Speaking of the fire, is, oh who was it, um, Ikuto, Tsukyomi Ikuto? Is he ok? I would like to thank him for saving my daughter."

* * *

**~Flashback of the fire~**

"Nooo!"

I grabbed the girl;s limp body and carried her on my back. I tried looking for exits but it was almost impossible to see through the thick smoke in the air. Then, I saw a dim light not so far away.

_Yes! A way out!_

I ran as fast as my legs can carry me and the girl towards the exits. I saw that the building was going to collapse in front of the exit so I quickly ran towards the door, and jumped out. Just as I jumped, the whole building had collapsed. Luckily, the fire department and ambulance was outside. I was about to faint because of all the smoke but I used all my strength to carry the girl to the ambulance car and received an air mask to breath some oxygen. I told them what had happend to the girl and followed them to the hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital, the girl, which I found out was my sister, Utau's best friend, Amu, went straight into the emergency operation room. All I need was a checkup to see if my breathing was ok and I was out of the hospital.

* * *

**Back to normal POV**

"Yes, he is fine, but it seems you just missed him. He has already gotten treated and left the hospital."

"Oh. I see."

"Mrs. Hinamori, I must say that I believe it would be best if we kept Amu's accident a secret. If we tell Amu about the fire, Amu could get very frightened and her brain might act up and their are possibilities of other damages to her brain. I think it is best for her to either remember it herself by healing, or not knowing about that day at all. This includes forgetting about Ikuto, her life savior."

"Yes. If it has to be that way. Oh, lying to Amu is just not right. But if it is for her health."

Amu's mom went back in and called Amu's friends out to talk to them about what the doctor said. They all had grim faces but promised not to bring it up.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Everyone came back in and all I felt was curiosity, and a sharp pain in my head. I asked them why I was in the hospital and they told me that I had fallen on the stairs and lost consciousness. Some part of me said that that was a lie but I believed them.

* * *

When I went back to school, everyone was asking if I was ok. I mean, I just fainted right? Why is everybody making such a big deal out of it.

As I was headed towards my class, I saw someone. He had midnight blue hair and blue eyes.

_I wonder if he goes to our school._

He was looking right at me.

There was something about him. I could feel it. It's like I know him from somewhere but I just don't remember where. Is he someone important? I just know, I can feel it.

Who is he?

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter! :D I certainly loved writing it! Stay tuned to find out what will happen to Ikuto and Amu. And yes, there will be Amuto coming soon!**

**FOLLOW. FAVORITE. REVIEW.**

**giakang98 :)**


	3. The unexpected encounter

**I'm back! this story is going to have a very nice twist to it :D not really a twist but...oh well you're just going to have to read it hehe**

**thank you to everyone who favorited followed and reviewed my story! i'm so glad that a lot of you love it 3**

* * *

**Amu POV**

After school that, I went to the hospital to get a check and to make sure I was in healthy conditions after my "unknown" accident.

I got a checkup and it turns out that my body is healthy and I'm all good to go!

Then, the doctor called in my mom and not me. _Hmmm_. _Is there something wrong with me that I can't know about?_

I crept to the door to try and listen in a little bit of the conversation. While they were talking I was barely able to hear anything but the words "lost memory" and "accident" and "don't tell" caught my ears.

_Did I lose my memory? Have I missed out on anything important? What if I don't remember something important that happened to me? The accident? No, I just fainted. It's impossible to lose my memory. _

Then my mom came out and I hurried back to my seat, making sure it didn't seem like I was eavesdropping.

What could I have forgotten? I don't think I forgot anything. I didn't forget my friends, my school. I did forget my locker combination thats for sure. Other than that, I dont know.

WAIT!

That boy that I saw at school. Do I know him? Is he important? Hmmm. Oh well. I'll ask my mom about it later.

* * *

The next day, at 6:00 AM my alarm goes on. The thing is, I was already up for about the whole night. I was too in thought about the talk my mom had with the doctor.

I had already gotten ready for school. I just had on my black and white jeans with a plain white t-shirt. Over that I had a dark rose colored cardigan with simple plain flats.

I had a normal breakfast, cereal with milk and then I headed out to school.

* * *

As I was heading to school Yaya and Rima dashed towards me with huge smiles on their faces.

"Amu Amu! Go quickly to the Royal Garden next to our school. QUICKLY!"

So I hurried to the Royal Garden and in the middle of the garden stood Tadase.

He came towards me and looked at me with his prince-like eyes.

"Hey Amu. I was wondering if you had time tonight. I wanted to take you out to dinner."

OH MY GOSH! Tadase was asking me out on a date tonight! "Umm, yea of course!"

YAY!

* * *

Later, Rima came over to pick out my outfit for the special night.

She's always the one thats there for and that picks out my outfit. She has an amazing sense of fashion.

And of course, she picked out the perfect outfit for today. It was a floral mini dress that matched perfectly with my floral heels. She helped me with my makeup and curled my hair for me. Rima was seriously the best friend I could ever have.

* * *

I went to the dinner location and walked in. I came a little early just to be comfortable with everything so that I don't ruin our date. As soon as I went in, I saw the most horrible sight I could ever see. My date, Tadase, was already sitting with another girl. I went up closer, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Tadase?"

Tadase looked up and I could see the schock in his eyes.

"A-a-amu. I thought our dinner was in 20 minutes."

"So you decided to come early and flirt with another girl until I come?"

I started tearing. Each drop full of sorrow.

"No, Amu. this is Saaya. You know her right?"

Oh my gosh! Saaya! The girl that has been following Tadase around for his whole life?! Why would he be with Saaya!

"Hey Amu! I was just here with Tadase for the past hour or so. Can you believe that he asked me out today?" Saaya said in her no-good-of-a-voice.

I hate her! How can she do this to me? More importantly, how can Tadase do this to me!

"So, you decided to just date two people? Or were you just pranking me?"

"No Amu. Saaya and I are just friends."

"Yea right. How come you didn't let go of her hand?"

Tadase was in shock and immediately shook Saaya's hand off but Saaya grabbed back again.

"Thats it! I'm breaking up with you Tadase!"

I left Tadase and Saaya in tears and ran as fast as I could. Tadase tried running after me but I was too quick. I didn't want to see his ugly, innocent, two-faced, price-like, face again.

Even after the huge break up, there was more to come. It started pouring really hard and I was no where near shelter. I quickly ran to a tree and tried to stay dry and warm under there.

As I was waiting under the tree I started to get really cold. I was shivering uncontrollably and my clothes were all cold and wet. I felt myself weaken and lose power. I started coughing and sneezing and I was so cold that I thought I would collapse. The rain was pouring even harder, and I couldn't stand it any longer. I tried standing up but I couldn't even take one step. I got a severe fever and there was no way that I could walk to a shelter area.

_Someone please help me get out of this rain._

As my sight began to dim, I saw someone, walking towards me. All I got out of the person was that it was a "he" and a handsome one too.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I was walking home after spending some time with my buddy Kukai. Then, out of all things, it was raining cats and dogs.

_Seriously._

I was irritated. I hated walking home on a rainy day the most. I tried looking for a place to stay under while the rain went away. Then, right in the middle of a park I saw a pretty big tree for me to stay under.

I ran to it but I saw someone there already. I guess that person was thinking the same as me.

Then, I saw the person try to get up from where it was sitting but the person collapsed.

_I wonder if that person is ok._

I went in closer to find out that it was a girl but I couldn't see her face. I walked closer to her and it seemed to me that she saw me because she lifted her head.

"H-h-hello?"

_Amu._

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter :D Here is the beginning of AMUTO!**

**FOLLOW. FAVORITE. REVIEW.**

**giakang98 :)**


	4. I will always be there for you

**Hey guys! First of all, really sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time. I was really stuck on what to write :( Please give a lot of ideas ;)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and followed my story! **

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Amu. _

Ikuto had found Amu cold and almost unconscious. Ikuto saw her try to get up but of course she was too weak to support her body. Ikuto had to think of a way to get her to a warm and safe place so that she can dry up. The closest place he knew was his own house. He was going there anyway, until he found Amu.

Ikuto carried Amu bridal style and and raun as fast as he could to his house, which was only a few minutes away.

Ikuto lived in a mansion-like house and it was very elegant. His father was the famous violinist, Aruto Tsyukomi, her sister was was the famous teen singer, Utau Hoshina, and her mom was a famous magazine writer. Ikuto himself was popular one amongst the girls. He needed no introduction.

Ikuto quickly got Amu to his room. the only problem was he had to get Amu dried up and into dry clothes.

**WAM!**

Luckily, Utau had barged into Ikuto's room, because she had seen him carrying a girl into his room and she felt suspicious.

"Ikuto! What are you doing?!"

"Shhh! I found Amu in the middle of the park in the rain and she was drenched! What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh my gosh! Is she ok?"

"Yea, I think she is. She has a high fever though. Hey, help me get her into dry clothes."

"Yea ok."

Utau was unbuttoning her plaid shirt, revealing her gray tank top but Ikuto was standing right behind her.

"Um, Ikuto, aren't you supposed to be...out of the room?"

"Awww."

"Ikuto!"

"Alright fine! I'm leaving!"

* * *

Utau got Amu into dry clothes and put her into the covers of Ikuto's bed.

Ikuto and Utau both went outside trying not to wake up Amu, who was sleeping really deeply.

"Ikuto! Why'd you bring her here! You know you can't be talking with her!"

"I know Utau, but what was I supposed to do? She was nearly on the verge of dying because she was so cold. I couldn't just leave her there to die."

"Ugh! What is anybody gonna do when they found out that your talking to her. If Amu finds out her history with the fire, who knows what will happen to her. She may be gone...forever."

"Ok! Geez! I'm sorry for saving an ill person."

"Just, don't say anything to her."

"Fine." And for some reason, Ikuto had the famous smirk he always makes on his face.

* * *

Amu woke up to find herself in someone else's room.

_Where am I? How did I get here._

"It looks like you finally woke up."

Amu turned around only to find Ikuto in a chair right next to the bed.

WHAT THE...

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

"Hmm..let's see, I'm in my room, why?"

"WHAT?!"

Amu looked around to find herself not in her own room. She also found out that she had new clothes on.

Wait. New clothes?!

"Do you...ummm...know where my clothes are?"

"Oh yea. There over there."

And Ikuto pointed to another chair with Amu's clothes on it.

_No. There's no way. Ikuto would never change me while I was, basically unconscious. _

Amu had a worried expression on her face trying to figure out what might have happened.

She tried to think really hard but she was too light headed.

"I'm guessing your wondering if I changed your clothes for you?"

Amu nodded her head. A bit embarrassed by the fact that they were talking about this.

"Yea I did."

And again, Ikuto had the smirk on his face.

"WHAT?!"

Amu screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Oh no. Oh no! Ikuto saw...(she looked down) this?!_

"Oh Ikuto give her a break!"

Utau came bargin into the room.

"Don't try to scare a girl that almost died out in the rain. Geez. No Amu, he didn't change you I did."

I saw Utau and figured that this "Ikuto" was her brother. I knew Utau had a brother but I never really got a chance to see him. Wait a minute. This is the same guy I saw at school.

Ikuto laughed. "Hahahaha. You should have seen the look on her face!"

"Oh my gosh. YOU WERE JOKING?! I'm gonna kill you!"

Amu quickly got up and chased after Ikuto in the room. She threw pillows and anything she saw in her path. Then, as she was chasing, her clumsy foot got caught in between a chair and she fell onto Ikuto. Amu ended up being on top of Ikuto and they just stayed there for a while. Amu's cheeks turned bright red and she quickly got up on her feet.

"S-So. My name's Amu Hinamori. I'm a friend of Utau. You probably already know that."

"Yea. I'm Ikuto Tskyuomi and I'm Utau so called "brother"."

"Oh..."

_There's something about him. His midnight blue hair. Where have I seen this before?_

"So, why haven't I every seen you at school before?" Amu asked still trying to figure out where he might be from.

"I guess I was just running around her and there."

"Oh and by the way, thanks for getting me form the rain."

"Yea it was no problem, but why were you out there anyway?"

"Oh I kind of broke up with my boyfriend. I guess I was just upset."

_Wait. Why am I telling him everything? I barely even know him!_

"You know Tadase right? Yea he was my boyfriend but I caught him cheating on me."

*Sniff Sniff*

Amu started to cry out of nowhere thinking about the fact that Tadase, the one person she thought who loved him cheated on him for some other girl that doesn't deserve to be Tadase's girlfriend.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tadase was worried for Amu. He knew her from the fire but he never approached her like he is now. Ikuto held Amu in his arms and comforted her and made sure she felt safe from everything that is happening to her.

"I'm sorry Ikuto. Thank you so much."

Ikuto felt right to be with Amu. He had the need to keep her safe from everything bad that might and that will happen to her. He wanted to protect her from this moment on. He wanted to comfort her and he wanted to love her.

_Don't worry Amu. I saved you once, and I will always keep you safe and be there for you wherever you are._

_I will always be with you. _

* * *

**FINALLY! Here is my fourth chapter! I am so so so sorry for not updating soon! I was kind of busy and I was kind of stuck on how to continue with the story.**

**Thank you for all those who reviewed and liked my story! I promise you I will work hard to finish this story! 3**

**LOVE YA!**

**REVIEW. LIKE. FAVORITE. !**


End file.
